Cemento y Acero
by J.K. SALVATORI
Summary: Durante tres años, las cosas fueron jodidas... Pero ni unas putas rejas de acero ni gruesas paredes de cemento pueden acabar con el algo que el destino protege. Sin embargo, el destino subestima la estupidez humana.


Cemento y Acero

PROLOGO

—[0]—

Los portones de la prisión se abrieron. Los guardias vestidos de camuflaje dieron la señal para que se pudiera ir el hombre.

El hombre de cabello blanco.

No cargaba nada en sus manos, cuando lo arrestaron no tenía nada consigo después de todo.

Lincoln se detuvo por un momento… y lo pensó detenidamente mirando al cielo.

Era libre… después de tres años… era libre.

¿Tres años? ¿Tan rápido? Con razón los criminales nunca cambian, no se siente mucho tiempo así que cometer crímenes vale la pena…

Estaba prácticamente en medio de la nada… sin nada alrededor, sin nadie.

Lincoln se detuvo.

En frente de él… había una mujer. Ropas oscuras, pantalones, chaqueta de cuero, largo cabello negro. Detrás de ella había un deportivo… un Chevrolet Corvette negro.

El hombre nunca sintió miedo en prisión.

Quién diría que lo estaba sintiendo fuera de ella.

La mujer se le acercó a pasos acelerados... Y le dio un buen gancho derecho.

Lincoln se tambaleo, no planeaba hacerlo, subestimo a la mujer.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Haiku golpeaba tan fuerte?

—¡Maldito idiota!— Curioso, esas palabras sonaban aun mas fuertes sin un vidrio blindado de por medio.

Lincoln se sobo la mandíbula… no, en serio, ese no era el plan. Lincoln intento procesar de todas las maneras su estrategia mientras aun estaba tras las rejas.

El sabía que ella estaría ahí… lo sabía porque ella era una completa terca.

Él le dijo muchas veces que la dejara, que se olvidara de él, que formará una familia con alguien mas, que no lo visitara cuatro veces al mes durante tres años… pero la muy terca nunca le dejó.

Su plan era salir, recibir un suave golpe e intentar calmarla… la parte uno salió bien. La parte dos fracaso… la parte tres…

—¡¿En que mierda pensabas!?— Le grito la Nipona Americana —. ¡¿Pensaste en nosotros por un momento!?

Pues…

—¡¿Sabes cuanto tiempo fue?!— No, no conto los días, abecés las horas del amanecer hasta el anochecer… no se entretenía el patio viendo como una colonia de hormigas se cargaba a un grillo… no paso tres años en las rejas.

¿Prisionero 9075-8-12? Quien es ese.

Aprendió el arte del sarcasmo. O mas bien, su mente lo aprendió. Piensas y aprendes muchas cosas cuando no tienes nada que hacer durante tres años.

—¡¿No vas a decir nada!?— Haiku con sus botas pisoteo el suelo.

Lincoln no podía darse el lujo de decir ninguna estupidez. No podía darse el lujo de mentir, no sirve de nada con ella.

Lincoln se paro firme frente a ella y la miro a los ojos…

—P-Perdon…— Dijo el peliblanco.

La chica casi arranca a llorar… pero se contuvo. Simplemente se lanzo al pecho del peliblanco.

Estuvo así por unos momentos antes de que Lincoln la rodeará con sus brazos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Lincoln recordó como el afecto.

Como era tocarla… como era ella…

Con ella eran arcoíris. Era muy distinto al gris de la prisión.

De repente Lincoln recordó muchas cosas, como se conocieron, como salieron… como se casaron…

Recordó muchas cosas que creyó haber enterrado para siempre…

Pero recordó la cosa más importante de todas…

Recordó… que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sintió como la cabeza de chica temblaba… y después sintió como su camisa se empezó a humedecer. No era por el sudor en definitiva.

Cuento estuvieron de esa manera.

El tiempo suficiente para que uno de los guardias de la torre les dijo que no se podían quedar frente a una propiedad federal.

Ambos subieron al coche, Haiku conduciría como siempre lo había hecho. Lincoln se hundió en el asiento de cuero mirando hacia la ventana. Haiku quería irse lo mas pronto posible del lugar. No quería volver nunca.

Lincoln ni siquiera volteo. Una parte de el quería llorar… pero la racional le dijo que tendría sentido alguno hacerlo ahora. Es decir, no lo hizo cuando abrazo a su esposa… ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

Vio lo último que vería del lugar alguna vez en lo que quedaba de vida… el letrero.

"Prisión Militar de Michigan". No era una prisión civil, ni siquiera una prisión federal… era una prisión militar, donde encerraban a Militares que cometiesen algún crimen.

Solo encerraban a Militares.

—[0]—

Vale, comencemos con las preguntas.

 _¿Quién coño eres tu? ¿Todos sabemos que Salvatori esta muerto?_

 _El muy flojo hijo de puta no actualiza nada en un año._

 _¡¿Dónde esta Sea Air and Loud!?_

 _¡¿Dónde esta Duele Inconscientemente!?_

 _¡¿Dónde esta El Huésped!?_

 _Vale, vale. No tengo palabras para disculparme._

 _Simplemente es que yo soy un escritor que se niega a escribir forzada mente. Si no estoy inspirado, no escribo._

 _Vale, por supuesto que he trabajado en mis otras obras. Pero ahora tuve un problemilla. Me han robado el móvil en donde escribo. Pero gracias a dios tengo una copia de todo en mi Outlook, pero… no consigo mi enorme adelanto de la obra de "Duele inconscientemente" que es un fic de categoría largo. Ahora se perfectamente lo que siente Underratedhero al no poder actualizar y tener esperando a tus seguidores._

 _¡Por cierto! ¡Es un gran honor saber que existo para él! ¡Se tomo la molestia de comentar en mi último capítulo! DIEZ MIL GRACIAS._

 _Vale, que va a pasar, pues seguiré trabajando obviamente, trataré de escribir mas rapido, se que hay cierto Hype con las gemelas Linka y Liberty y su proveniente aparición. No os preocupeis, que si lis creadores de la serie los tienen esperando a Sam, yo los tengo a ustedes… bueno. Si es que alguien se acuerda de mi obra, que tal vez le doy mas peso del que tiene._

 _¿Qué es esto?_

 _Es un pequeño Fic en que decidí trabajar para matar el bloqueo de escritor._

 _Serán capítulos cortos. Es una historia sencilla que me llego a la cabeza y comencé a trabajar en ella. Les digo ya que esta historia NO es de paso, tiene su propia trama y tiene mucho drama, un género que me gusta muchísimo._

 _¿Porque Haiku y Lincoln?_

 _Porque estoy casi seguro de que Haiku es la pareja favorita de…_

 _¡Oh! Caso lo olvido…_

 _ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A MUCHAS PERSONAS… PERO SOBRETODO VA DEDICADO A TI._

 _JACKSON._

 _TE HE DECEPCIONADO COMO NUNCA._

 _Solo te diré que sigo en ello. Pero es que voy eliminando muchas partes que no me gustan, es que elimino mas rápido de lo que llego a escribir._

 _En fin, ese es mi problema, uno de muchos de hecho. Con ese fic y con todos los demás._

 _Un saludo a todos y nos vemos. Saludos especiales para Dope y Fic, que son las personas mas cercanas que tengo en esta comunidad. Un saludo._


End file.
